I Just Wanted To Be Loved
by Blader Aki
Summary: Chappy 3 is up!!! Oh yeah, and Rick's from the THIRD seaon! MaxXRick/Kai pairing, then MaxXKai later!!! R&R pleez!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything else, but this fanfic refers to the third season of Beyblade, so some of you might not know the characters. There are SOME spoilers. (hehe… sorry ^.^;) Oh yeah, and I use Japanese Beyblade names, but I put the American names in ( ). THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA! ONE OF MY FRIENDS (who shall remain unnamed) TOLD ME TO POST THIS!!!  
  
Chapter 1: MAX FINDS OUT ABOUT LOVE  
  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
I never asked anyone to fall in love. But of course, crap happens to you especially if you don't ask for it. I accepted the fact that Takao (Tyson), Ray, and Kyoju (Kenny) were gay, but I never expected myself to end up like one of them. As if that wasn't enough, I was attracted to two guys that, to the best of my knowledge, aren't gay. One is the most anti-social, cold-hearted snob that was cool once in a while, but always shunned me, and everyone else for that matter. The other is the most inconsiderate blader that ever walked the Earth that only thinks of winning, no matter what the consequence.  
  
Guessed yet? Kai and Rick. Of all the guys to fall in love with... I didn't even fall in love with Tyson, who's been constantly hinting that he wanted to sleep with me. Kenny's in love with practically every guy out there, and Ray kept chasing after Lai (Lee). Which left Kai and Rick open and free, but something inside me told me to keep my feelings inside.  
  
Though I think that Rick is definitely straight, he gets angry at me for some reason whenever I act nice towards Kai or any other guy, like when I held back during my match against Kai and didn't beat him when I had the chance, and whenever I cheer for Ray and Takao, unless of course, we're facing one of them.  
  
Then again, Kai has that adorable ass and sweet smile. Oh crap. Did I just say that? I can't believe it. I'm becoming more and more gay… I need to tell someone about this… I could probably tell Ray, but then he might get mad at me since he used to like Kai… I definitely can't tell Takao since that could break his heart… Kyoju! Of course! I could tell him!  
  
I ran around like an idiot trying to find the BBA Revolution Team that Tyson, Daichi, Hiromi, Kyoju, and Jin were on, but my only focus was on Kyoju. Even if I had to run into that annoying little red-head that was constantly acting like a fag.  
  
As I ran around insulting Daichi in my head, I ran into- you guessed it- Takao. He just stared at me, trying to figure out why I ran into him, and a big smile came across his face…  
  
"MAXY! YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO REQUITE MY LOVE~!" Takao exclaimed, bringing a blush upon my face out of pure embarrassment.   
  
"N-no… Actually, I want to talk to Kyoju about something. Do you know where he is?" I simply replied, breaking the azure-haired boy's heart, but slightly.  
  
As if on cue, Kyoju stepped out from behind Takao and looked at me curiously, not wanting to leave Takao and Daichi's side, "Yes? What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Ummm… I would rather not talk to you about it in front of…" I replied, glancing at Takao.  
  
As if he got the message, he just nodded and left Takao and Daichi and we just headed towards an empty table to talk.  
  
"I think I'm gay too." I decided to say as straight as I could.  
  
"Oh really?" Kyoju said, seeming interested, as I had been considered "straight" to Kyoju.  
  
"I think I love Kai and Rick."  
  
"Oh…" I could tell he was disappointed.  
  
"I just don't know anymore. Do you know if Rick's gay or not?"  
  
"Of course he is. And so is Kai. They both go to gay clubs, but not as dates. So why don't you just go to the club and just… You know… Have a couple of beers to relieve the stress, then just flirt with them?"  
  
"Ummm… Sure. What's the club called?"  
  
"It's called…" I could tell he was trying to remember. He was thinking really hard, and without using his labtop. "Oh yeah! It's called EL HOMO LA CLUBO. I know, it's not the best name for a club, but what do you expect?"  
  
So it was decided. I would go to that club, hopefully side-stepping the rest of the Neo-Borg and my team… The last thing I'd ever want is for everyone else to find out about… my situation…  
  
I just hope something doesn't happen that I'll regret for the rest of my life… 


	2. The Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything else. This fanfic is based on the third season of Beyblade, so there might be some spoilers. I also use Japanese names.  
  
Chapter 2: EL HOMO LA CLUBO  
  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the club EL HOMO LA CLUBO I found out from Kyoju (Kenny), only to find out that he must've blabbed. Every guy from every team was there. Michael, Eddie, Lai (Lee), Ray, Gao (Gary), Yuri (Tala), Boris (Bryan), Takao (Tyson), Daichi, Kyoju, Lavu from the Spain Team, Mihael from the Baltez Soldiers, and Cloud from the Baltez Soldiers.  
  
It was obvious that only two guys weren't gay, and they were the ugly ones. As I looked around, I could tell that Mihael and Cloud were the most popular, but it seemed as if Boris and Kyoju were being ignored. I could always tell where Rick was from the blaring rock music that he always played, but this time it seemed to be coming from the speakers. As I looked towards the D.J., oh crap… Rick. He was the D.J. Who knew if he was really gay now?  
  
As I was mumbling expletives under my breath, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder that could only belong to one person. I swung around, hopeful to see Kai, only to find out that he was some kind of Barmaid since he was walking around with a tray balancing twenty drinks. I was embarrassed. I just wanted to run away, only to look down to notice Kai's outfit.  
  
He was wearing tight black pants and chains criss-crossed all over his chest. With his six-pack abs and buff bod, it wasn't a bad sight to stare at. He looked at me curiously, trying to figure out why I was there. Oh man, was he hot when he wasn't so anti-social.  
  
A smile crept across his face, and he offered me a free drink, which I gladly took. This wasn't such a horrible night after all. It was only soon after I took the first sip of my drink that I noticed the music wasn't blaring anymore. I turned around too late. Someone had punched me and knocked me down onto the floor. And I knew who that someone was.  
  
I loved him, in a way, but he always seemed to abuse me whenever he got jealous. Rick. After that punch, I felt like I was no longer confused and felt that Kai would be the only guy for me. I looked up at Rick, but he simply turned away after seeing everyone staring at him. I looked around and just smiled, trying to hide the pain, both emotional and physical. I could see Mihael and Cloud's sympathetic stares for they have been abused by their manager, Baltez.  
  
I felt tears coming, but I felt a light tug and I was led outside into the alley behind the club. I saw Kai and his smiling, sympathetic face. I just let the tears falling, and Kai's strong arms pulling me closer, embracing me into a comfortable hug. Everyone thinks I'm "Happy little Maxy," but no one ever realized that that was all an act. How can I be happy all the time when my parents are divorced and looked down upon by my current teammates? No one seemed to understand. Except Kai. He never treated me any differently than any other person. That's just how I wanted it.  
  
Now, though, at least he knew that I was just a little kid on the inside who strives for affection.  
  
"I love you Max."  
  
Those four simple words surprised me more than everything, and brought a smile to my face, yet tears streamed down my face even more. He seemed to be expecting something from me, and I knew just what to say back.  
  
"I love you too Kai."  
  
Five simple words, and I felt his soft lips against mine. What started as a simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss in less than ten seconds. His tongue played with mine, leaving me gasping for air every time I had the chance, not wanting his kiss to end. I wanted this moment to just freeze. In this moment, I only wanted Kai.  
  
Soon, the alcohol started to kick in, and everything became a dreamy blur… 


	3. The Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything else. This fanfic is based on the third season of Beyblade, so there might be some spoilers.  
  
Chapter 3: THE VIDEO  
  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up, in some kind of hotel. It was a pretty fancy and elegant hotel. I was always weak when it came to alcohol, and one drink could knock me out. I never really told anyone about it, so I don't blame Kai. I turned over, only to be greeted by Kai's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and defenseless. I was adoring my love, only to realize that he wasn't wearing his chains. I looked down, relieved, yet disappointed to see that he was wearing his black boxers. I looked down at myself, to see that I was stripped down to my green and orange boxers.  
  
I was wondering what had happened last night, only remembering the passionate kiss I had received from Kai. I looked around to inspect the scene, trying to find any clue to what happened last night. I was still a virgin, and hopefully, I still was. I wouldn't mind having my virginity taken away by Kai, but I at least wanted to remember if we had sex or not.  
  
I finally came to my senses when I realized that this was MY hotel room. I soon found a camera, pointed at the bed, still recording. I made my way to the video camera, hopeful that whatever happened last night was recorded on this tape. I went into the other room, not wanting to disturb Kai.  
  
I took the tape out of the camera, and popped it into the VCR. The video started to instantly rewind, and I waited… The video came to a slow stop, and I played the video.   
  
Some static blocked the picture for a while, and some voices could be faintly heard.  
  
"Kai, the camera's all set up." That definitely had to be my drunkard voice.  
  
"Alright. Are you sure you want to do this Max?" Kai… He was always considerate in his own little way.  
  
"Yeah. I can't be a virgin forever. Might as well have it taken away by someone I love."  
  
"I love you Max." Awwww… He was so sweet.  
  
"I love you too Kai."  
  
The picture finally came up, only to show me and Kai sharing a passionate kiss again. I didn't look half-bad… I always thought I was the worst kisser out there, but I guess everyone could kiss well when it came to the right moment.  
  
We went towards the bed, stripping each other down to our boxers all the while. We went under the covers, and Kai immediately took charge. He got on top of me, and instantly, moans of joy left both our mouths. He whispered something inaudible, and I soon disappeared under the covers, Kai developing a dazed, yet happy look on his face.  
  
Right now, I couldn't decide if he was taking advantage of my drunkard phase, or if he really loved me. I didn't mind either way. My love was satisfied, and right now, that's all that mattered to me.  
  
As soon as I appeared from the covers, Kai just smiled and he started kissing my neck, going further and further downward, until he soon disappeared under the covers, moans of joy escaping my mouth.  
  
Soon after, I was turned on my back, and Kai started sliding in and out, slow at first, but going faster and harder as time went by. Soon, though, we both disappeared under the covers, laughter and moans heard from time to time.  
  
As I was watching, something inside me wanted more of what happened last night.   
  
The video will soon come to an end, as Kai and I reappeared from under the covers, with messy hair, sweaty, and breathing heavily. We just stared at each other, and kissed each other good night, as he wrapped his arm around me and we soon fell into a deep slumber. Kai seemed to stay awake for a while, watching me sleep, caressing my face, soon falling asleep a short while later.  
  
I stopped the video, and soon felt like I had just peed in my pants… This had never happened before, but I remember Takao's many comments, trying to get me "horny." Oh crap… Was this the feeling? I was so new at this… I… should probably go take a shower.  
  
I rushed over to the bathroom, not wanting to lock the door behind me.  
  
Little was I aware that Kai was awake. 


	4. Evilness of it All

Sorry everyone~! Major writer's block!! . Newayz, what I'm trying to say is:  
  
I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO FINISH MY FANFICS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE EVILNESS OF IT ALL!  
  
IF YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS, DON'T! Use your imaginations for once, people! Hehehe...  
  
^.^;;   
  
=*~Aki~*= 


End file.
